Harry, the Heir of Slytherin
by rlwanggames
Summary: Harry, Evil, Cruel, Merciless and the Next Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own less than nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Petunia Dursley had never liked Harry Potter. Of course, one reason was because he was a wizard. Another was how he was; he never tried to help anyone, never tried to make friends, and scared off anyone who managed to approach him. He was polite to all out-siders, but was a horrible person at heart. When my husband, Vernon and I found him on our doorstep; we decided to squeeze the magic out of him. However, when he was in third grade –we gave up; he had hang Dudley's pet rabbit, Flopper on the window frame. When we told him he was a wizard, he wasn't surprised, "I knew I was different, I knew I was special, I always know there was something." When we asked him if he had used magic before; he replied in a similar tone, "I can move things without touching them, I can make animals do what I want without training them, I can make bad things happen to people I don't like; I can make them hurt if I want to. Of course, we were forced to take him to places infested with freaks, afterward. He found great pleasure in spell books and brooms. He also had a twisted sense of justice; I didn't understand.<p>

This one time, he saw a group of children bulling a … mudblood (I think the kids called it that.) and tortured them with an illegal spell. I remember this spell because I have also fell victim to it – crucio. I group of their officers came to pick him up, but the moment they saw his scar - they all left without another word.

The first year he returned from the school. He pleasantly told us he was given special privileges, because his magic surpassed most all the fifth years. He didn't take Defense against the Dark Arts or Charms, instead he would spend long hours in the library's restricted section. He also seduced that Marian Fortword; the daughter of the duchess of France was a witch (mudblood) and his friend. "She actually started making everyone called muggle-borns, mudblood; like a new trend" He had stated in a hasty voice. "I suspect the some of the Slytherin are thinking of new nick-names for them."

Last year, he returned saying he skipped to Year Five, potions. He told us he was part of the heir of Slytherin and could control giant, sight killing snakes, called Basilisks. I still wonder what part of the heir means, but decided not to question it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Sirius<strong>

* * *

><p>I was scouting the perimeter of Harry's Uncle's House, when I flittering thud escaped the kitchen window. I responded with panic barking, but to my great relief- Harry walked out of the house; he had a look of bitter boredom. On instinct I quickly clamed into the nearest bush and watched him as he logged his truck out on to the wet street. The younger cousin, Dudley chased after him, adroitly asking him to be safe before demanding chocolate frogs on his return. I followed him at a distance; secretly hoping he would bring me along as his new pet. He sat down on a side-walk, a few miles away from the Dusleys house, thinking. It was a few minutes before he looked up and stared straight at me. He walked out and began ramming though the bush, where I was hiding. I eagerly walked forward and allowed him to pet me. "Are you lost?" he inquired. I snuggled up against him. He feed me some of the muggle food in his bag; which was quiet good and walked away. I continued to follow him for hours, forcing him to stop from time to time, in order to stroke me away. He even made a run for it a few times before he realized I was faster. At last he asked, "Do you want to come with me?" Long have I forgotten happiness, the idea might have seen hopeless a few weeks back, but I wagged my tail and jumped up the show it. He seemed grim, but none the less took me in.<p>

After a few more hours, he yell, and rolled back onto the pavement. A gigantic pair of wheels and headlights screeched to a halt exactly where Harry had just been lying. They belonged, as Harry saw when he raised his head, to a triple-decker, violently purple bus, which had appeared out of thin air. Gold lettering over the windshield spelled The Knight Bus. A conductor in a purple uniform leapt out of the bus and began to speak loudly to the night. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board) and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve -"

The conductor stopped abruptly. He had just caught sight of "Harry, who was still sitting on the ground. Harry snatched up his wand again and scrambled to his feet. Close up, he saw that Stan Shunpike was only a few years older than he was, eighteen or nineteen at most, with large, protruding ears and quite a few pimples.

"What were you doin' down there?" said Stan, dropping his professional manner.

Harry stared at him coldly that would quickly sent shivers down anyone's spine. (Never thought Harry could look so menacing.)

His eyes went down to the knees in his jeans that were torn, and the hand he had thrown out to break his fall was bleeding.

He looked a-round at Stan, whose mouth was slightly open. With a feeling of unease, Harry saw Stan's eyes move to the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Woss that on your 'ead?" said Stan abruptly.

"Nothing," said Harry quickly, flattening his hair over his scar.

"Woss your name?" Stan persisted.

"Neville Scotford," said Harry, glaring again. Wondering why Harry would bother giving a different name, I bunkered and rubbed against him. "So this bus," he went on quickly, hoping to distract Stan, "did you say it goes anywhere?"

"Yep," said Stan stud, "anywhere you like, long's it's on land. Can't do nuffink underwater. "

"Listen, how much would it be to get to Wiltshire?"

"Eleven Sickles," said Stan, then added suspiciously, "But, they Malfoy's own, all the land."

Harry rummaged once more in his trunk, extracted his money bag, and shoved some gold into Stan's hand. He and Stan then lifted his trunk, with Hedwig's cage balanced on top, up the steps of the bus, the black dog jumping humbly at his side.

There were no seats; instead, half a dozen brass bedsteads stood beside the curtained windows. Candles were burning in brackets beside each bed, illuminating the wood-paneled walls. A tiny wizard in a nightcap at the rear of the bus muttered, "Not now, thanks, I'm pickling some slugs" and rolled over in his sleep.

"You 'ave this one," Stan whispered, shoving Harry's trunk under the bed right behind the driver, who was sitting in an armchair in front of the steering wheel. "This is our driver, Ernie Prang. This is Neville Scotford."

Ernie Prang, an elderly wizard wearing very thick glasses, nodded to Harry.

"Take 'er away, Ern," said Stan, sitting down in the armchair next toErnie's. There was another tremendous BANG, and the next moment Harry found himself flat on his bed, thrown backward by the speed of the Knight Bus. Pulling himself up, Harry stared out of the dark window and saw that they were now bowling along a completely different street. Stan was watching Harry's stunned face with great enjoyment.

"This is where we was before you flagged us down," he said. "Where are we, Ern? Somewhere in Wales?"

"Ar," said Ernie.

"How come the Muggles don't hear the bus?" said Harry.

"Them!" said Stan contemptuously. "Don' listen properly, do they? Don' look properly either. Never notice nuffink, they don'."

"Best go wake up Madam Marsh, Stan," said Ern. "We'll be in Abergavenny in a minute."

Stan passed Harry's bed and disappeared up a narrow wooden staircase. Harry was still looking out of the window, feeling increasingly nervous. Ernie didn't seem to have mastered the use of a steering wheel. The Knight Bus kept mounting the pavement, but it didn't hit anything; lines of lampposts, mailboxes, and trash cans jumped out of its way as it approached and back into position once it had passed. Stan came back downstairs, followed by a faintly green witch wrapped in a traveling cloak. "'Ere you go, Madam Marsh," said Stan happily as Ern stamped on the brake and the beds slid a foot or so toward the front of the bus. Madam Marsh clamped a handkerchief to her mouth and tottered down the steps. Stan threw her bag out after her and rammed the doors shut; there was another loud BANG, and they were thundering down a narrow country lane, trees leaping out of the way.

Harry wouldn't have been able to sleep even if he had been traveling on a bus that didn't keep banging loudly and jumping a hundred miles at a time. His stomach churned as he fell back to wondering what was going to happen to him, and whether the Dursleys had managed to get Aunt Marge off the ceiling yet.

Stan had unfurled a copy of the Daily Prophet and was now reading with his tongue between his teeth. A large photograph of a sunken-faced man with long, matted hair blinked slowly at Harry from the front page. He looked strangely familiar.

"That man!" Harry said, forgetting his troubles for a moment. "He was on the Muggle news!" Stanley turned to the front page and chuckled. "Sirius Black," he said, nodding. "'Course 'e was on the Muggle news, where you been?"

He gave a superior sort of chuckle at the blank look on Harry's face, removed the front page, and handed it to Harry.

"You oughta read the papers more, eh whats your name?"

Ignoring him, Harry held the paper up to the candlelight and read:

* * *

><p><em><strong>BLACK STILL AT LARGE<strong>_

_**Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic**_

_**confirmed today.**_

_**"We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm." Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis.**_

_**"Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle.**_

_**I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it-who'd believe him if he did?"**_

_**While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse.**_

* * *

><p>Harry looked into the shadowed eyes of Sirius Black, the only part of the sunken face that seemed alive. Harry had never met a vampire, but he had seen pictures of them in his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, and Black, with his waxy white skin, looked just like one.<p>

"Scary-lookin' fing, inee?" said Stan, who had been watching Harry read. "He murdered thirteen people?" said Harry, handing the page back to Stan, "with one curse?" "Yep," said Stan, "in front of witnesses an' all. Broad daylight. Big trouble it caused, dinnit, Ern?" "Ar," said Ern darkly. Stan swiveled in his armchair, his hands on the back, the better to look at Harry.

"Black woz a big supporter of You-Know-'Oo," he said. Bark! The black dog had hit Stan on the botux and whined into Harrys arms.

"What, Voldemort?" said Harry, without thinking gripping the dog.

Even Stan's pimples went white; Ern jerked the steering wheel so hard that a whole farmhouse had to jump aside to avoid the bus.

"You outta your tree?" yelped Stan. "'Choo say 'is name for?"

"Sorry," said Harry hastily. "Sorry, I - I forgot -"

"Forgot!" said Stan weakly. "Blimey, my 'eart's goin' that fast ..."

"So - so Black was a supporter of You-Know-Who?" Harry prompted apologetically.

"Yeah," said Stan, still rubbing his chest. "Yeah, that's right. Very close to You-Know-'Oo, they say. Anyway, when little 'Arry Potter got

the better of You-Know-'Oo -"

Harry nervously flattened his bangs down again.

"- all You-Know-'Oo's supporters was tracked down, wasn't they, Ern?

Most of 'em knew it was all over, wiv You-Know-'Oo gone, and they came quiet. But not Sirius Black. I 'eard he thought 'e'd be second-in-command once You-Know-'Oo 'ad taken over. "Anyway, they cornered Black in the middle of a street full of Muggles an' Black took out 'is wand and 'e blasted 'alf the street apart, an' a wizard got it, an' so did a dozen Muggles what got in the way. 'Orrible, eh? An' you know what Black did then?" Stan continued in a dramatic whisper.

"What?" said Harry.

"Laughed," said Stan. "Jus' stood there an' laughed. An' when reinforcements from the Ministry of Magic got there, I 'e went wiv em quiet as anyfink, still laughing 'is 'ead off. 'Cos 'e's mad, inee, Ern? Inee mad?"

"If he weren't when he went to Azkaban, he will be now," said Ern in his slow voice. "I'd blow meself up before I set foot in that place. Serves him right, mind you ... after what he did..."

"They 'ad a job coverin' it up, din' they, Ern?" Stan said. "'Ole street blown up an' all them Muggles dead. What was it they said ad 'appened, Ern?"

"Gas explosion," grunted Ernie.

"An' now 'e's out," said Stan, examining the newspaper picture of Black's gaunt face again. "Never been a breakout from Azkaban before, 'as there, Ern? Beats me 'ow 'e did it. Frightenin', eh? Mind, I don't fancy 'is chances against them Azkaban guards, eh, Ern?"

Ernie suddenly shivered. "Talk about summat else, Stan, there's a good lad. Them Azkaban guards give me the collywobbles." Stan put the paper away reluctantly, and Harry leaned against the window of the Knight Bus "Right then, Neville," said Stan, clapping his hands, Leaky Calderon next, Ernie."

"Righto," said Stan. "'Old tight, then."

**BANG.**

They were thundering along Charing Cross Road. Harry sat up and watched buildings and benches squeezing themselves out of the Knight Bus's way. The sky was getting a little lighter. He would lie low for a couple of hours, go to Gringotts the. moment it opened, then set off - where, he didn't know.

Ern slammed on the brakes and the Knight Bus skidded to a halt in front of a small and shabby- looking pub, the Leaky Cauldron, behind which lay the magical entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Need fresh air," Harry said to Ern.

He jumped down the steps and helped Stan lower a thick black trunk onto the pavement.

"Well," said Harry. "Done."

But Stan wasn't paying attention. Still standing in the doorway to the bus) he was goggling at the shadowy entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. "There you are, Harry," said a voice. Before Harry could turn, he felt a hand on his shoulder. At the same time, Stan shouted, "Blimey! Ern, come 'ere! Come 'ere I" Harry looked up at the owner of the hand on his shoulder and felt a bucketful of ice cascade into his stomach - he had walked right into Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself.

Fudge was frowning, but replayed "well, I'm very glad the Knight Bus picked Harry up, but he and I need to step inside the Leaky Cauldron now..."

Stan leapt onto the pavement beside them.

"What didja call Neville, Minister?" he said excitedly.

Fudge, a portly little man in a long, pinstriped cloak, looked cold andexhausted.

"Neville?" he repeated, frowning. "This is Harry Potter."

"I knew it!" Stan shouted gleefully. "Ern! Ern! Guess 'oo Neville is, Ern! 'E's 'Arry Potter! I can see 'is scar!"

Fudge increased the pressure on Harry's shoulder, and Harry found himself being steered inside the pub. A stooping figure bearing a lantern appeared through the door behind the bar. It was Tom, the wizened, toothless landlord.

"You've got him, Minister!" said Tom. "Will you be wanting anything?

Beer? Brandy?"

"Perhaps a pot of tea," said Fudge, who still hadn't let go of Harry. There was a loud scraping and puffing from behind them, and Stan and Ern appeared, carrying Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage and looking around excitedly.

"And a private parlor, please, Tom," said Fudge pointedly.

Bye," Harry said miserably to Stan and Ern as Tom beckoned Fudge toward the passage that led from the bar.

Fudge marched Harry along the narrow passage after Tom's lantern, and then into a small parlor. Tom clicked his fingers, a fire burst into life in the grate, and he bowed himself out of the room. "Sit down, Harry," said Fudge, indicating a chair by the fire. Harry sat down, feeling goose bumps rising up his arms despite the glow of the fire. Fudge took off his pinstriped cloak and tossed it aside, then hitched up the trousers of his bottle-green suit and sat down opposite Harry.

"I am Cornelius Fudge, Harry. The Minister of Magic." Harry already knew this, of course; he had seen Fudge once before, but as he had been wearing his father's Invisibility Cloak at the time, Fudge wasn't to know that.

Tom the innkeeper reappeared, wearing an apron over his nightshirt and bearing a tray of tea and crumpets. He placed the tray on a table between Fudge and Harry and left the parlor, closing the door behind him.

"Well, Harry," said Fudge, pouring out tea, "you've had us all in a right flap, I don't mind telling you. Running away from your aunt and uncle's house like that! I'd started to think... but you're safe, and that's what matters." Fudge buttered himself a crumpet and pushed the plate toward Harry.

"Eat, Harry, you look dead on your feet. Now then... Fudge smiled at Harry over the rim of his teacup, rather like an uncle surveying a favorite nephew. Harry, who couldn't believe his ears, opened his mouth to speak, couldn't think of anything to say, and closed it again.

Harry stared strangely at Fudge, as if no knowing how to reply, "I didn't run away, sir. I was going to visit a friend."

Fudge looked confused as well and the silence continued, until…

Malfoy stepped into the shop.

The man who followed could only be Draco's father. He had the same pale, pointed face and identical cold, gray eyes. Mr. Malfoy crossed the room, looking lazily at the surrounding paintings. "Cornelius, Potter was on his way to visit my house. I apologize for my son's unthoughtfulness."

The Minister smiled waved Harry and Mr. Malfoy out. Once outside, introduced himself as Lucius Malfoy and gripping Harry's wrest leaned over to reveal his scar.

* * *

><p>Located off a "narrow lane," the entrance to the grounds of the mansion is grand indeed. A high, manicured yew hedge borders the driveway on both sides. The driveway is perfectly straight, running through wrought-iron gates and straight up to the front door. Though we never see the rest of the grounds, there are hints of an expansive landscape: the garden has a fountain and albino peacocks roam the lawns.<p>

Inside the house is no different - "sumptuously decorated, with a magnificent carpet" and "ornate," "gilded" furnishings. There is a large entrance hall with a door that leads directly into the drawing room, filled with pictures of past generations. None smiling, as Harry past by.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Review! Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Messed up Friendship**

"Who's that?"

"Who's that?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron -" "Come in and sit down -"

"Not here!" said Harry hurriedly. "I'm here!"

"Ouch!" said Neville.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly.

Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last. Harry could hear movements in his corner. None of them spoke. There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

"Stay where you are," he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him. But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it. Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood.

An intense cold swept over them all. Harry felt his own breath catch in his chest. The cold went deeper than his skin. It was inside his chest, it was inside his very heart... Harry's eyes rolled up into his head. He couldn't see. He was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in his ears as though of water. He was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder. . And then, from far away, he heard his mom screaming, terrible, terrified, pleading screams.

"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?"

Someone was slapping his face.

"W - what?"

Harry opened his eyes; there were lanterns above him, and the floor was shaking - the Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on. He seemed to have slid out of his seat onto the floor. Ron and Hermione were kneeling next to him, and above them he could see Neville and Professor Lupin watching. Harry felt very sick; when he put up his hand to push his glasses back on, he felt cold sweat on his face. Ron and Hermione heaved him back onto his seat. "Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously. "Yeah," said Harry, looking quickly toward the door. The hooded creature had vanished.

Harry looked around the bright compartment. Ginny and Neville looked back at him, both very pale. A loud snap made them all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces."Here," he said to Harry, handing him a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help."

Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it."What was that thing?" he asked Lupin. "A dementor," said Lupin, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else."One of the dementors of Azkaban." Everyone stared at him. Professor Lupin crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket.

"Eat," he repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me... He strolled past Harry and disappeared into the corridor. "Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" said Hermione, watching Harry anxiously.

"I Don't get it... What happened?" said Harry, wiping more sweat off his face.

"You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching." Said Ron, staring strangly at him. I had a feeling he was trying to say something to me ever since, Mr. Malfoy dropped me off at the station. (Can you Guess What?)

"Then Professor Lupin stepped over you, and walked toward the dementor, and pulled out his wand," said Hermione, "and he said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' But the dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away... "

"It was horrible," said Neville, in a higher voice than usual. "Did YOU feel how cold it got when it came in?" I felt weird," said Ron, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. "Like I'd never be cheerful again..." Ginny, who was huddled in her corner looking nearly as bad as Harry felt, gave a small sob; Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around her.

"But didn't any of you - fall off your seats?" said Harry awkwardly.

"No," said Ron, looking anxiously at Harry again. "Ginny was shaking like mad, though..."

Harry didn't understand. He felt weak and shivery, as though he were recovering from a bad bout of flu; he also felt the beginnings of shame. Why had he gone to pieces like that, when no one else had? Professor Lupin had come back. He paused as he entered, looked around, and said, with a small smile, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, youknow..."

Harry took a bite and to his great surprise felt warmth spread suddenly to the tips of his fingers and toes."We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," said Professor Lupin. "Are you all right, Harry?"

"Fine," he muttered, embarrassed. They didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville's pet toad croaked loudly from under his hat. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets. "Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake. "All right, you three?" Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd. They waved at him, but had no chance to speak to him because the mass ofpeople around them was shunting them away along the platform. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled, Harry could only assume, by an invisible horse, because when they climbed inside and shut the door, the coach set off all by itself, bumping and swaying in procession.

The coach smelled faintly of mold and straw. Harry felt better since the chocolate, but still weak. Ron and Hermione kept looking at him sideways, as though frightened he might collapse again. As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, Harry saw two more towering, hooded dementors, standing guard on either side. A wave of cold sickness threatened to engulf him again; he leaned back into the lumpy seat and closed his eyes until they had passed the gates. The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Hermione was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and Hermione and Ron got out.

* * *

><p>Spending a summer with Malfoy, in a huge mansion, and collapsing from a dementor on the train was enough to name Ron; my enemy, like I even care! But, still not being in the best of moods, I decided to skip the opening ceremonies, quickening my pace toward Moaning Mortles Bathroom. Last year after I killed the old basilisk, Koto, I had placed a new one; Niginia named after Voldment's snake, inside the Chamber of Secrets. It wasn't a big secret, the ministry of magic even signed off on the arrangement. The only sad thing is, I had to agree to blind her and she didn't like me much after that. Marian, on the other-hand was always welcome.<p>

Sighing sadly, I called out the password and descended down the spiral steps. Remodeling the chamber had taken over the last three months of school, but looking around the place; it was worth it. I repainted all the original shapes on the wall, used magic to scrub the pipes, created a basilisk toilet, disposed of all the skeletons and drilled a tunnel into Slytherin tower. Smiling at myself I proceeded into the chamber.

As expected Niginia wasn't happy to see me; sniffing murderously, she growled and tried to smash me with her tail. I've of course been learning self-defense or martial-arts and could easily doge ever blow. She groomed her silver body and opened her hollow eye lids, screaming charged. As time passed her attacks continued to grow more vicious and cowardly I sank back into the entrance. I suppose it was stupid for me to try and speck to Niginia without Marian. Slightly pissed, I walked off toward Slytherin tower.

The next morning, I wake up at the sound of Hedwig and Ravena. Relieving that Marian had sent me a message I quickly got out of bed and read it:

_**A TRIBUTE TO MY BELOVED 'ARRY!**_

;was posted in huge golden letters on the first page. I pondered between throwing the letter overboard or reading it and then burning it. Sighing heavily, I began again:

**_OH SWEET 'ARRY! I KNOW HOW YOU MUST MISS ME SO! BUT, I HORRID TRAGEDY HAS HAPPENED! So, I inform you I walnut be in Hogwarts for another 2 months. SORROW NOT!_**

Sighing slightly as I burned the letter, and sent Ravena away. Padfoot, the name I had chosen for the dog, I meet the night I left, was still fast asleep in my confortable luggage.

I hurried down the steps only to be greeted by a very cheerily Malfoy. He blobbed off about his father and the pathetic now defense against the dark arts teacher, but I wasn't really listening. My head was pondering about incomplete work and new dark spells. I also needed to work on getting a few test subjects for some of the really horrible curses, I had been working on. I'll never know if a spell worked unless I tried it a few times.

After he went down to flying lessons, I hurried into the restricted section.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, that's the end of this chapter. First, I would like to apologize, for redoing Chapter 1 and thank all of the people who added me to their favorites or alert list. Second, I would like to tell you about the next chapter.<strong>

**The next chapter will be based on what happened to Voldemort after Harry destroyed him and trust me, it isn't what you expect. We're going to see a little side reverse and Voldement will later be fighting against Harry for Muggle rights! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

It was near the time the Hogwart's Express took off. A small boy, around the age of eleven was sitting lazing at the front steps of an old building. His scarlet eyes burning with a mixer of confused emotions, he stepped into a one bed-room apartment. At first sight the living room would seem slightly crippled and broken-down. The kitchen, which was about the size of the tiniest bathroom, was heavily over-stuffed. Walking along a narrow corridor came to a few small paintings and the entrance to the bedroom. The bedroom complied f nothing, but two sleeping bags and boxes. Huge stacks of boxes lined up to the ceiling took up a clear 90% of the room. The young boy uncaringly swung his red school bag on to the floor and walked out again.

Now this was a highly unusual boy, he showed no interest or caring to anyone expect his mother. And talked as if proud of the fact his father was unknown. Ten years again, his thirteen years old mother, Sedona got questionably pregnant with a young boy. She claimed she didn't know the father and was abandoned as a disgrace to the family because of that. Her friends spoke of how her father whipped her and tried to stone her to death. She escaped, but because of her child, she had to give up her education; meaning living on the streets for three years with a baby boy until you're able to repay your debt to the hospital and making enough money to live in a small house. She also got a lot of permanent bourses. Not to mention to fact no man would ever want to marry her.

She was a very unfortunate woman that lived a tough life, but she was still very kind. That was one of the reasons she didn't want her child removed. She was one of the people that everyone would want to be around, kind – loving -warming.

Unfortunately her son couldn't be more different. He is much more cruel, vindictive, and merciless, retaining all of his intellectual capabilities. He enjoys toying with those weaker than him and lied on a daily bases. His mother didn't know, and he made absolutely sure to keep it that way; because, most shockingly he seemed to care for her well-being!

Because 'Mommy Dearest' couldn't get proper medications as a child—she had all the signs of a wasting illness: fatigue, the inability to process food, hair loss, weight loss, deterioration of the senses, labored breathing, low t-cell count, an erratic pulse, decreased kidney and liver function—you name it, Mommy Dearest had it. She could constantly be founded spitting blood on the bathroom floor. And clearly couldn't afford hospital treatment.

Right, now her son's name was Seth and note that he was perfect. I mean he got perfect 100% on everything. He already knows how to write and speak Spanish, Chinese, Japanese, Italian and English. Perfect Accent! And no buddy knows how he learned. He was also beautiful, with brown knowing eyes, and spotless hair.

He would usually take long walks along the Loudon square as if buying time for something, dreadfully wonderful to happen.

Night had long come; young Seth was sitting at the front of a brown box. It was obviously supposed to be a table. The mother was quickly trying to fix something good to eat. 'Seth' she said, looking very sad and sorry, 'I relies today is your birthday and…

Seth had quickly held up one hand and responded, "My birth-date isn't worth celebrating, mother."

Mother Dearest looked silently as if she was on the brake of tears, shook her head and cared a very long conversation about how untrue that was.

Seth went to sleep again head boiling with thoughts; Why did she allow me to be born? Will she always care so much for me? Is she really so unbelievably stupid? He swung his head back so he could see her snuggly into her sleeping bag. Her face still red from the tears that poured out during their fight. Her blond hair flossing unbrushed around her head. The silence dragged on longer into the night. You could hear the small beginnings of fresh rain, brewing outside. It seemed like an unsleepable night, but looking down he mulled.

It was morning, Sedona quickly made a meal of figs (from the garden) and bread. Seth was washing the dishes. She continuously looked over to him, until he asked her sweetly if something was wrong. "I was just wondering if you would be happier in the orphanage." Her words meant to kindly question was met by an unexpected result: they made Seth freeze. The brunette's hands and eyes went still, the reaction lasted only a beat before he regained his mobility, but it quickly changed the atmosphere, "No," His reply was cold, "I would NEVER want to go to an orphanage."

* * *

><p>One month later, in the high hills of Hogwarts; a young woman with spicy dark brown hair and gray eyes, skipped limpidly across the school's exterior, clearly looking for someone. As she passed many students waved in hello, while almost all the children wearing green trembled away in fright. After you observed her movements for a period of time, you notice that her target seems to be a boy with black hair. She would corner down other Slytherins with questions and carefully look though a strange blue stone as if trying to see something only it can show her. The grounds stone coverings and crowned plain made it difficult to spot anything specific. But, the girl continued to look unstrained; she moved with the reflexes of a cunning cat and even in skipping grounded her body carefully.<p>

Her target in question was Harry J. Potter, who unknowingly was hurrying to the library.

Clan!

The young women in question had jumped silently onto his back and was now strangling him with hugs and insults. (She is chocking him in a hug while yelling at him for being a fool.) Now Harry too was obviously thought to defend himself and with one critical kick flung her across the room, slamming into the wall with a hard Boom! The room fell silent; students who were in a hurry stopped in their tracks and stared with expressions from lamenting to mocking.

Harry was clearly the first to regain his posture and blatted out uncommonly, "You're gone for another mouth!" Harry pointed a boney figure in her direction while fastening his legs into retreating position. The girl stood up as though she had woken from as afternoon nap, yawning. She smiled; an evil killer smile and replied, "I know I just really missed you!" The entire room burst into laughter, some of the first year looked around confused as to why. May students come forward offering greetings, especially the ones who looked worried at first; others just left snickering? Harry on one hand was looking unsecure and rehearsed a forgiveness speech, blushing slightly.

Fred and George Weasley, the twins of destruction had also just happened to be in the hall at that tie and were loudly singing into Harry's ear, "You know, how she gets when shes angry Harry! Be carefully, bro. don't go too far! I know your lovers and all but," Suddenly Miyu leaned in close and looked pained, "You're keeping secrets from me." The Twin picked themselves up and skipped away laughing!

* * *

><p><strong>Miyu's personality was very interesting; she acts stupid, but is actually very sharp and tricky. She enjoys playing with people's emotions and feeling as you will see in the next chapter. She is also a very witch and swordswoman. Also, forget Voldement VS Harry for muggle rights. I'm going to begin working on my sequel "The Heirs of Lord Kione." Miyu's a very important character in this fan fiction because she ends up becoming Harry's wife, sorry. Snape ends up saving Harry's life in the Orders of the Phoenix instead of Dumbledore and dies because of that. Harry has always hated Dumbledore and I hope that in the future of this book I can show that. Harry knew from the beginning a part of Voldemort was inside him because he sees dreams about Tom Riddles past every night. Harry found out about Horcruxes and destroyed them without Dumbledore's help. The Deathly Hollows team is Miyu, Ron, Harry and Hermione. First they go to find the ring discovering that it was already taken, and then they break into Green Gots, Ron dies when they try and escape. Harry and Miyu have a huge fight, and Miyu lives. Then Harry and Hermione try to find the out about the deathly hollows. They break into Grindelwald prison and find the ring. They also go to Godric's Hollow and the Malfoys house, because they didn't fight the Horcruxe in the second book. Miyu returns though the light switching thing that Ron throws when he's about to die. They huge, make up! Then Hermione dies as their attacked. Harry decides its time to break his soul and locks it up with his grief over the death of his friends. They go to the lake, and then discover that the neckless is a fake. They killed Bellatrix and breaks into Grimward Place, they convince Krechter to help them. (Nicely slicing off his head and pinning it to the wall afterwards.) Sorry, but you have to remember that Harry is a very evil wizard! They go to the Minstry and then Hogwarts.<strong>

**Harry changed his name to Lord Kione meaning, someone who comes from nowhere. Lord Kione proposed to Miyu who also created Horcruxes and changed her name to Lady Khalida meaning immortal. They take over the wizarding world and have three children. (Born in the order given.)**

**James Sirius Potter**

**Lila Luna Potter**

**Abijah Severus Potter**

**(I spelled ALL names CORRECTLY!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Ya, I know I'm just I'll finish this Story, I will not finish this story, and I will finish this story again. It is just today, I got a strangle spark of motivation. So here's a new chapter. It might be a little rushed, but I need to get the idea out, before I lose my new motivation. Peace Out!**

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ !~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ !

Morning Time!

Oh Harry! IT was a bright sunny day. The clouds were happily singing and the wind was souring in reckless fashion. IT was a day like this that a certain ruddy RavenClaw decided to gamble with her favorite Slytherin.

"Harry?" She singed, popping her head into the boy dormitories.

"Ugg! What are you doing in here?" another male character asked. Half necked and straining to keep his covers on.

"You're a RavenClaw and A GIRL!" Another one began.

"Mudblood!" They were all first years and I suppose most didn't know about Miyu's daily routine of popping in… once a week, maybe.

Harry was still fast asleep on his bed, next to Draco, who looked flustered and rather pissed. "How do you always get in here? And why have the teachers done NOTHING!"

Miyu was far too cheerful to mind any name callings today. Besides, She thought, if he know how much time we spend conspiring and why I'm really here he'd jump off a cliff.

Harry was finely woken up by Malfoy's loud splatter and straighten his glassed on with a faintly disguised grim.

Miyu smiled full time, "Sorry I came so so early Harry, but I wanted you to wear my new Malachite sweater. I wove it just for you. It even has Harry, I Love You written in Electric crimson.

Harry, still looked bored, but his eyes were lighting up, uncommonly, "IS that all?"

Miyu smiled and cried so fast it looked like both happened at the same time, "You don't like it? I can make you a Tangerine on with Majorelle Blue as trimmings or Emerald as letters. And I could…"

Draco choose that time to loudly interrupt, "Harry doesn't want to hear any of this Mudblood."

Miyu turned about half a degree, before acting like she completely didn't hear Malfoy and continuing, "…Make it in RoseWood or Old gold or Rifle green. But, you'll have to pay me 700 hundred gallons each."

At this point every Slytherin in the room looked either extremely confused or unmorally pissed.

What is that supposed to mean?

Mubbloods are all the same!

Get out of here low born!

The yelling and throwing continued until, Harry stated above all the voices, "GET OUT!"

Miyu burst into uncontrollable tears and ran out the door!

It took a few hours to get thing under control again, many were still uttering about the accident during lunch. To be more precise the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and RavenClaw houses were ragging with laugher. All surrounding Miyu and awarding her for pissing of Voldy Number 2 and the rest of the Slytherin table again.

As of the Slytherin House:

That Muggle-born! The first morning she's back and she's already ruined my day.

Never become prefect, you'll die of announce.

Now everyone was talking of Harry and Miyu, but Harry was nowhere to be found.

He was in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom:

_The first one she said was Malachite, then Electric Crimson…_

**M E T M E in Room Of Requirement. 7:00 PM**

_Harry signed, "She needs to find harder codes."_

**7:30 PM, Room of Requirement**

"Sorry, I'm late" a certain character with spikey long black hair stated walking into the room, movie star style.

Harry was the responder, "You can take the liberty of coming to your own meeting can't you?"

She smiled, but not her usually smile (It was a keen smile.) "I apologize."

"Yes, you do. Now…"

"Yes", Miyu agreed,she moved her hand to a small yellow patch she was wearing and draw from it about nine huge envelopes. Huge meaning they shouldn't have been able to fit in her small patch. She slowly took the smallest envelope and begantaking out papers and showing them to Harry, "This is the report of three healthy muggles dropping dead near the Grunts family house. In the village of Little Hangleton. I promised you last year I would investigate this house."

Harry nodded

"The one accused of the murder was Frank Bryce, an old gardener. I talked with Mr. Bryce and discovered that he show a pale boy that day."

Harry stared, "A pale boy… "

Miyu continued, "Not only that the family that just so happened to have died were named Riddle."

"I also got the talk with the wizarding aurors, they said Morfin Gaunt was proved guilty of the murder."

"Did you get to talk to him", Harry whispered almost silently.

"No and I couldn't get any more info out of the auror's, but I did investigate that house."

Harry's eye brows raised, just a tiny fraction, "And I found this."

Miyu dropped a thickly rapped package into Harry's lap. It was a small package that could only hold a few things, but it seemed Harry know what it was before Miyu brought out the package.

He looked rather like this was the most wonderful moment of his life, "Excellent work, Miyu."

Miyu, looked slightly sour, "That's not all, dimwit."

She opened another one of the packages; it contained many pictures. "I also got information on the orphanage Tom went to."

Harry who was still gazing at the records and photos of the Riddles bodies and graves packaged everything back into the tattered envelope and looked up.

He asked, "Stockwell Orphanage?"

Miyu nodded, "It was run by a Wemon named . I couldn't find out much about her, but I got the names of two children who were there around the same time as Tom."

"And?" Harry leaned in eager protruding from his face.

"Their names were Amy Benson and Billy Stubbs, but after they were adopted it became Amy Stockfell and Bill Gates. They're both dead now, but I know for a fact that Bill has a son he named after himself; A second Bill Gates. He just got put in jail for reckless driving, so I took the opportunity to raid his house."

"Did you find anything?"

"Just the dairy of Billy Stubbs, before adoption and all. Tom sounds terrifying, but I'll let you read it on your own." Miyu handed him a rusty worn out book.

"These are things I decided to look into after reading the dairy." Harry took another picture from Miyu, it was of a cliff.

"That was Tom's favorite place to go, for the Summer. There are hundreds of disappeared reports of anyone now who go near it. I got of few of them, but they aren't interesting."

Harry smiled, "Your amazing, Miyu. Did you get anything from the cave."

It's veiled by magic, a muggle could probably get in, but I couldn't get much further than the railing."

Harry nodding, understanding, "What about the other person I asked you to look into."

"Woo, I still have more info on Tommy."


End file.
